<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Forever by Liuliuliuliuguang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039053">Never Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liuliuliuliuguang/pseuds/Liuliuliuliuguang'>Liuliuliuliuguang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liuliuliuliuguang/pseuds/Liuliuliuliuguang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>厌倦这一切<br/>我将撒手人寰归去<br/>只怕留下我的爱人<br/>孤苦无依</p><p>Wade是一个疯子，一直都是。</p><p>“你把我激怒，还让我差点杀了那些孩子，只是为了让我杀死你？”Hulk的身体逐渐变小，他又变回了Bruce Banner。“没错，”Wade爽快地承认，“我需要你把我砸成一坨番茄酱，如果可以，最好是砸到连原子都不剩，让我的自愈因子都没办法把我给拼起来。”Wade躺在自己的血泊里，他再一次活了过来。“嘿！Hulk，你是做习惯了Bruce Banner？下手这么温柔？我这次连她的影子都没见到。”Wade捡起滚到一边的眼球放到嘴边吹了吹后塞进眼眶里。“看来需要一些时间，不过总比让它自己长回来要快。”他眨了眨眼，视野中还是一片黑暗。<br/>“她？你想见谁？”“当然是高冷美丽的死亡。每次哥去找她，她都只会说‘还不行，Wade.’她带走了那么多可耻的混蛋，还有哥在这个世界上最好的超凡好朋友，却不肯带走她忠实的粉丝！”Wade吐了一口血水，对着空气比了个中指。“Bruce,如果你不想把哥砸个稀巴烂，麻烦动一动你这双高贵的手把哥扔到两公里外一个绑满了炸药的汽油桶里。”Wade摇了摇手指，“对了，还有，别忘记帮哥点一下火。”<br/>“你真是个疯子！”Bruce摇了摇头，“我知道他的死对你打击很大，但你这样什么也解决不了。”Bruce随手找了一块破布包住自己，他很想生气，不过他不想再做出什么危险的举动，并且，面前这个男人虽然很难让人心生怜悯但是确实是个可怜至极的人。<br/>Wade Wilson是个可怜的倒霉鬼。<br/>“我要走了Wade,你在这里自生自灭吧，不管你下次对我说你藏了多少个炸弹我都不会相信你了。”Bruce留下这句话，这次罕见的Wade没有回应他。<br/>Bruce叹了一口气。<br/>“真是一个疯子。”<br/>Wade躺在原地，周围安静了下来，过了许久他的眼睛能看到一些东西了。深秋的冷风吹得他胯下冰凉，“看来哥的小兄弟长回来了”Wade放弃了继续躺着的想法坐了起来。“你不应该这么浪费时间Wade，你应该做一些有意义的事情，比如——怎么去死。”<br/>“OMG！哥简直是个小baby！让我快去死吧，这小家伙还没有哥的钢笔大，虽然我不用钢笔”Wade对着自己的下体吐槽，艰难地靠到旁边只剩下基座的柱子上。“哥可不能这么去见他，他会气愤地把哥扔出去的。”Wade抬头，白天逐渐被黑夜吞噬，露水沾湿了他的面具。“老天，他生气的时候可真火辣，每次看着他生气哥都要硬了……哥的眼里好像进了沙子？我应该把眼球洗干净再装回去的。”Wade捂住脸，尽管泪水混合着血污和灰尘被面罩阻隔在了脸上。他连泪水都被地面拒绝。<br/>“哥想你了。”他说，可是没人听见。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>